Come back to me, Please!
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: Kagome is dead and guess vists her when her friend comes by her hut. Please read and review.PLEASE!


A/N: I made this when I had nothing to do so please give me some credit

Disclaim- I do not own InuYasha (Cry, Sob, Sniff) or Kagome but I do own Tohru so if you use her please tell me

_**Me: Ha! Inu, I heard someone tell me something very interesting(whispers something in Inu ear)**_

_**Inu(Looks at Sango and Miroku and starts laughing)**_

_**Sango: WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM**_

_**Me: Oh, nothing (starts giggling)**_

**_Miroku and Sango: TELL US. NOW!_**

**_Me: ok, ok, someone said that you to kissed and when Miroku touched your butt Songo, you, um, um…._**

_**Miroku and Sango: WHAT, TELL US, NOW!**_

_**Me: You made out with him in the courtyard**_

_**Sango: I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU IF I FIND OUT THAT THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS**_

_**Inu and Me: Well….**_

_**Sango: What do you mean "well"**_

_**Me: Everyone knows**_

_**Sango: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**_

**_Me: Hope you like the story now RUN (Inu and me start running and Songo runs after us)_**

**_Miroku :( day dreaming)_**

On with the story

Kagome was sitting under a tree, looking at the sky, like she always did, looking as sad as ever, when her friend, Tohru, came over to her.

"How are you doing today Kagome" Tohru asked sitting down

"Ok I guess" Kagome said still looking at the sky

"Well, it has been a month scene you died and you still miss InuYasha so I guess, _ok I_ _guess_, is better then no"

"What do you want Tohru"

"Well, there is someone new and I thought you could come with me because I have to introduce him or her to everyone"

"No thanks Tohru" Kagome said getting up

"Ok, I'll see you later when I bring the new person over" Tohru said getting up and walking away from Kagome.

Kagome started to walk back to her hut. When she got there, she went into her room, jumped on her bed, and started crying. Still crying, Kagome sat up on here bed, and picked up a picture of InuYasha smiling that she had by her bed. She traced him with her figure and smiled. She put down the picture and turned on her cd player and started to listen to her favorite song that she sang to herself when she died. She pickup the picture of Inu, sat on her bed, and started singing.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I not afraid_

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_It world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No ones there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

When the song ended and Kagome turned off here CD player Tohru came in smiling at her self.

"I have some one here to see you" Tohru turned around and waved someone in, then guess who came in…. InuYasha. Kagome was sooooo surprised, she couldn't believe her eyes. InuYasha smiled and open his arm for a hug and Kagome ran to him and took that hug.

"I'll leave you two alone" Tohru said as she left

"Is it really you InuYasha?"

"No, its Sessho-maru, yes of course it's me. You have been up here so long that you even forgotten your own boyfriend" InuYasha said laughing

Kagome stepped back and said the word that InuYasha hates more then his brother, and that is very rare(A/N: I saw a pic of Inu and Sessy hugging and smiling, Me and my friend voted it a scary and cute pic. Ok back to the story)

"SIT"

With a big thump InuYasha fell to the ground and Kagome started laughing her head off

"What did you do that for?"

"To be mean" Kagome said still laughing

Once the spell wore of he started to chase her and when he cot her (A/N:he cot her on her bed. I now I am soooooo evil but to my friends I am the devil of all stories:P) He then started to kiss her. Kagome immediately melted into it and closed her eyes kissing him back. InuYasha licked Kagomes lips asking for entrance into her mouth and she opened her mouth without hesitation. Kagome fell back with InuYasha on top of her(I'm EVIL). When they broke from the kiss they smiled at each other.

"I love you InuYasha"

"I love you too"

_Then they started kissing again. This was a match made in heaven. _

_End_

_**Kagome: I hope you like the story, IWAL(me) worked very hard on it**_

_**Inu: I'm going to kill her for making me kiss you**_

_**Kagome: Oh, you said you like it**_

_**Inu: No I didn't**_

_**Kagome: Really (Leans over and kiss InuYasha)**_

_**Inu: (Kiss her back)**_

_**Kagome: (brakes kiss) told you so**_

_**Inu: (starts blushing)**_

A/N: I hope you liked it so please review or all get Inu to come and Kill you, I know were you live, Ok I don't but please review, PLEASE


End file.
